The Original 1955
by ParadoxicalFlowers
Summary: What the events might have originally been like in 1955 for George and Lorraine.
1. Chapter 1

The Original 1955

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own Back to the Future or any of its characters.**

**I've had this story posted on a different account, written years ago. I'm going to rewrite it on this account. It's the same concept, but with different wording.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saturday, November 5, 1955.<strong>_

**George's POV:**

I'm sitting in Lou's Cafe, calmly reading the newspaper and eating my favorite cereal. Before coming here I stopped by the library, to pick up a few new books. It's currently 8:30 AM; I woke up 30 minutes ago, fearing I overslept and was late for school, so I quickly showered and changed.

_"George, what are you doing up this early? Are you feeling alright?" Mom asked me in a soft tone as she appeared from her bedroom. Obviously she was awakened by my unusually loud movements. _

_"Mom, I overslept, it's already 8:00! I'm afraid I might be late for school. Do you think I'll make it in time?" I babbled, my voice barely above a whisper as Dad was still asleep. I nearly stumbled as I hastily put my shoes on._

_She yawned as she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Honey, relax, today is Saturday."_

_"...oh."_

"Hey McFly!"

A familiar, obnoxious voice interrupted my thoughts. I automatically turned around at the sound of my name, but quickly turned back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I tried ignoring him, but it was no use.

"Hey I'm talking to you McFly, you Irish bug!" I heard him come closer.

"Oh hey Biff, hey guys, how are you doing?" I greeted Biff and his gang.

Biff wasted no time. "You got my homework finished, McFly?"

I hesitated. "Uh, well, you know I figured since it wasn't due till' Monday-"

"Hello? Anybody home?" he abruptly pulled my head and knocked on it mercilessly. I laughed along with Biff's gang in misery. "Okay..."

"Think McFly, think!" he finally released my head from his grasp. "I gotta have time to recopy. Do you realize what would happen if I hand in _my_ homework in _your _handwriting? I'll get kicked out of school. Now you wouldn't _want_ that to happen, would ya?"

_Well..._

He gripped my jacket harshly. "Would ya?"

"Now _of course not _Biff, no, I wouldn't want that to happen." I reassured him.

Biff smirked in amusement, as his gang laughed behind him. "No, no. So when am I gonna get that homework, McFly?"

I gulped and quickly took a spoonful of my cereal. "Well, okay Biff. I'll finish that on up tonight, and I'll bring it over first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah not too early I sleep in Sundays- oh McFly, your shoes untied!"

I looked down on instinct and felt a hand slap my face. I was so stupid, I was wearing shoes that didn't even have shoelaces. It's just that it's the third time I've fell for it, and besides that, I was always under Biff's trap.

"Don't be so gullible, McFly!" Biff mused to me, then suddenly turned serious. "I don't want to see you in here anymore." he warned me as he and his gang walked out.

I nodded as I waved to them in false cheerfulness. "Okay, alright, bye-bye!"

I looked back down and finished the last few spoonfuls of my breakfast.

Biff was the reason why I rarely went outside early on the weekends.

Biff always seemed to know where I was, somehow. And he always managed to embarrass me in public any time he had the chance, which was a lot, especially during school. It's why I preferred staying in bed in the mornings on the weekends, reading my science fiction stories.

Suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "Say, why do you let those boys push you around like that for?"

It was Goldie Wilson, one of the waiters. I sighed in frustration. "Well they're bigger than me."

"Stand tall, boy! Have some respect for yourself! Don't you know if you let people walk over you like that now, they'll be walking over you for the rest of your life!"

"Look at me." he demanded. "Do you think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life in this slop-house?" he continued, referring to the cafe. I shook my head.

"Watch it, Goldie." Lou warned from out of nowhere.

"No, sir! I'm gonna make something out of myself, I'm going to night school, and one day, I'm gonna be somebody!" he finished ranting.

I nodded absentmindedly, as I gathered my things. As I left a tip and headed out, I overheard Goldie speak again. "You wait and see Mr. Caruthers, I _will_ be somebody, I'll be one of the biggest, most powerful people in Hill Valley, and I'm gonna clean up this town!"

"Good, you can start by sweeping the floor." I heard Lou grumble.

I unlocked my bike from it's chain. I was anxious, and most of all, annoyed. Saturdays were supposed to be my peaceful days, yet Biff managed to interfere with it once again. I rung the bell on my bike as I pedaled in distraction.

I sighed. I didn't have very many friends to talk to about my problems, and Billy Stockhausen was probably still asleep at this hour. I needed refuge. I needed something to get my mind off my problems, my anxiety, and Biff.

Suddenly, my brain hatched a good idea. I smiled slightly as I slowly turned my bike the other direction.

I leaned my bike against a tree and took out a pair of binoculars from my briefcase.


	2. Chapter 2

**George's POV:**

This was better than science fiction.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a little.

Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a lot. But this was still gold.

This was my refuge, other than science fiction, of course. This is what I did whenever I felt too stressed out from Biff or any other problems I had, as bad as it sounds.

Who would've expected me, George McFly, known around school as the nerd, the outcast, the 'goody-two-shoes' to be on a branch of a tree, on a Saturday morning, with a pair of binoculars, spying, on the most beautiful girl in school? Not even the popular, bad guys did that. Or at least, I think they didn't.

I watched as she moved in and out of my sight, preparing her clothes to change in. She's amazing and perfect in every way, in ways I think she's not even aware of. I've liked her ever since the tenth grade, apparently also right around the same time Biff began noticing her. However, I've never had the courage to speak to her. What if she thought I was weird, like everybody else did? What if she ignored me even if I only walked up to her? I don't think I can take that kind of a rejection.

Besides, she's never even glanced at me, not even once. But why should she? I'm just a nobody.

Amidst my train of thoughts, she suddenly came back into view. This time, wearing nothing but her undergarments.

I grinned and moved up the branch to get a better view.

It wouldn't hurt me or anybody on this planet if I rebelled, just for a few minutes. I watched closely as she adjusted her 'top'.

I moved even closer.

As I was caught up in my excitement, however, I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. I suddenly lost grip, causing me to fall off from my position on the tree branch.

I was still recovering from the shock when I suddenly heard a car honk quickly approach closer and closer...

* * *

><p><strong>Lorraine's POV:<strong>

"Oh dear, what happened? Poor young man..." I heard Mother's voice ring loudly from downstairs as I just finished putting on my gown.

"Lorraine! Help us take this young man to your room! Hurry!"

I ran downstairs to see my siblings watch in curiosity my parents, carry a seemingly unconscious man. I quickly ran over to help.

As we laid him down on my bed, I noticed that he looked to be around my age. Odd, however, that I've haven't seen him in school before.

Mother sighed as Father frowned. "What's a kid his age doing in the middle of the street like that?"

"I think he goes to my school." I said, glancing back down to the unconscious boy.

Mother put an arm on my shoulder. "Well, just watch him every now and then to make sure he's alright. I'm going to be busy downstairs cooking dinner, while your father is going to be fixing the television set. But I don't want you staying in this room the whole time, dear, the poor man needs a little privacy!"

As she and Father left, I looked back down to the unconscious boy's face. _Poor boy, _I thought, as I grabbed a damp cloth and patted his forehead. He looked so pained and troubled, and judging from the way he slept I figured he would be out for another few hours.

I took a close look at his face again. Thinking about it now, he looked familiar, yet I couldn't quite put my finger on who he was.

I needed to know his name before he woke up, so that I could greet him formally.

Suddenly, a little thought came upon me. Looking towards the open door, I walked over and quietly shut it with a little smile.

When a person is unconscious, they can't afford to be constricted.

I slowly pulled off his pants.

_George McFly, _it wrote on his underwear.

George McFly. I took another close look at his face. He had a big bruise on his head. I slowly brought my hand upon it and held it there for a few seconds. As I gazed at his innocent face with its sharp features, I couldn't help but feel an immense abundance of sympathy for him.

I smoothed his hair then stood up and laid his pants on top of my hope chest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>8.5 hours later...<strong>_

**George's POV:**

_"George McFly. Resident of Planet Earth. Do you follow?" _

_Startled, I stared at the dark figure in front of me. "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Darth Vadar. I am an extraterrestrial from the Planet Vulcan! Do you follow?" Darth Vadar demanded._

_"Y-yes... sir." I stuttered nervously. _

_"Follow what I command of you. If not, prepare to spend the rest of your days with a melted brain!"_

_I shifted uncomfortably in bed. "O-okay..."_

_"Now, I command you to wake up."_

_"Wake up!"_

"Ah!" I jolted awake. I sat up quickly, and rubbed my aching head.

The room was dark, unfamiliar, and strange. My brain isn't melted, is it? I glanced to my right. _Where was I?_ What time is it?

Suddenly, the lamp flickered on beside me, fully illuminating the pitch-black room. I quickly turned to my left in agitation.

Before I could even blink, she smiled hesitantly at me. "Hi... George."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Lorraine Baines, the prettiest girl I've ever seen, was sitting right next to me, actually smiling at me! She even said my name! I felt my face turn pink and my insides churn.

"H-hi..." I stuttered nervously. Then she smiled again, more confidently this time.

"My name is Lorraine. Lorraine Baines?" she introduced herself as she removed her coat.

"I-I'm George..." I couldn't stop myself from shaking. "Wait, y-you said my name. How do you.. you know... know my name?" I wondered quietly.

She looked down for a second and bit her lip, almost as if in uncertainty, before nodding over to her left. I traced her line of sight and saw my pants on top of a chest. I quickly looked down under the covers in surprise.

I felt my face turn hot when I looked at her from the corner of my eye. She was smiling again, that perfect smile of hers was actually directed towards me. I gulped and faced her.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel a little uncomfortable, George. You see, I wanted to know what your name was before you woke up, so that I could properly greet you. I found out that your name is George McFly, because it's written on your underwear." she explained. "I hope that you don't take offense to that."

_Lorraine Baines... took off... my pants?_

This was too much for me to handle in one day.

I gulped again and tried to ease my shaky hands as I opened my mouth to reassure her, but before I could do so, she was already up and handing my pants back to me.

"Thank you." I managed to say quietly with a smile. "And it's okay, I'm not offended that you did that."

She watched me curiously as I put my pants back on under the covers. I looked at her when I finished. "Uh, what time is it?"

"Quarter to five. You've been asleep for almost nine hours."

"Uh-oh..." I quickly moved to the side of the bed, getting ready to stand up. As much as a great one-in-a-lifetime moment this was, I needed to go home before it got too dark. "I think I should go back home now. My parents don't know where I am, I think-"

"Lorraine! Are you up there?" I heard a woman's voice suddenly call loudly.

Lorraine glanced to the door then looked back at me. She smiled, stood up, and held out her hand to me. "George, meet my family. They're worried sick about you. After all, it was my father who accidentally hit you with the car."

I felt my insides churn once more. My mind was clear of everything except of what was happening right now. I carefully took her hand in mine and stood up as I followed her downstairs.


End file.
